qurare_magic_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Attack Bash Bash is probably one of the most common attack skill found from both card pulls and map runs. It’s used as a main DPS skill in Wrath deck that will be introduced in ATK deck build. Since the DPS comes from the card’s stat, it’s recommended to use the ones with higher costs. Thrust Thrust works just like Bash, except it hits much less, but has shorter cooldown. Again, since the DPS comes from the card’s stat, make sure to use one with highest cost, such as Halloween Miu / Dark Matter Not recommended to put more than 1 in the deck, since it’s quite hard to keep up with its short CD and you’d have almost no time to activate other cards.' Bombard' A skill where DPS comes from the deck’s total attack. It’s used in both Wrath and Luck deck. Great skill to use in early stage. It’s not recommended to put more than 1 Bombard in a deck, due to its long cooldown. It’s better to use a Bombard with lower cost, such as Specter / Angra Mainyu''' Life Steal A skill that doesn’t serve too much purpose in either story mode or coop, since it there’s already a healer to replenish the user’s HP. It does less damage than bash, and has longer CD at the same time. It’s recommended to use only if the user doesn’t have enough Bash or Thrust to fill up the active slot. However, it’s good to save up Lifesteal IV or V for future contents (Solo raids) AE36 Collapse A unique skill that’s only available for HaaL9000. It’s a strongly recommended skill when the user doesn’t have Bash or Thrust with high cost to replace with. It deals more damage than bash if you add the 200% Kodex attack + DoT. The only problem is that its stat (12 cost) is fairly low and falls behind when compared to high cost Bash. There will be future release of Forsaken HaaL and Beach HaaL that has significantly higher stat compared to this one. AE36 > Bash when the stats are equally the same. Exalt The skill where it leaves many players wondering “The hell does this skill do?” Simply, the card with this skill just has significantly higher stat compared to other ATK cards. (card shown on image would probably be rocking 9k-10k Attack when fully maxed with full binds.) hence “Making you feel stronger” Its skill basically doesn’t do anything when activated, so it’s not needed to be clicked during battle. Main card to use in Luck deck Anger Anger is used to increase the normal attack that’s casted every 6-7 seconds (Sword icon in bottom left that circles clockwise) It’s recommended to use only in Luck deck, and never in Wrath deck. Its also recommended to use Anger with lower cost, since the player will end up filling their Luck deck with high cost Exalt cards for a good stat boost.' '''Crush' A great utility skill used in every deck that’s used to increase both normal attack and card damage dealt to the enemy. It shines to its full potential during solo maps for farming where the user wants to clear the map as fast as possible. Recommended to use one with low cost.' '''Retrogress' A Must utility skill to have that’s used in various boss fights. Many bosses in both coop and story mode has self-restoration skills that becomes quite annoying to deal with, and this skill is used to counter that. It’s possible to find which boss will use healing skill by looking at Recommended skill list in coop map selection menu (It will recommend a Retrogress if they use self healing) Recommended to use a low cost Retrogress Block Another MUST utility skill to have for various bosses. I find that many players pay too much attention to DPS rather than the utility cards when facing bosses. Block will absolutely make you and your healer’s life easier when casted. It’s more recommended to use block on Boss’ buffs instead of its actual attack. Conceal Conceal - Evade 1 incoming attack that is made within 5 sec - CD: 26s Global: yes A skill where it kind of leaves me wondering where I can actually use this card on atm. It’s not like an Attacker will need to tank an incoming attack from the boss, right?. If the Attacker actually gets targeted by boss other than from an AoE, it literally means that your Tank is pretty bad at doing his job. Not much used in either coop or story. Used in later updates Fury A MUST passive skill used in any attack deck. I mean, there really isn’t a reason not to use this as a passive, since you want your DPS to be as high as possible. Fury can be stacked as well, so it’s recommended to put multiple furies in your deck. Wrath The skill that makes the Wrath deck exist. Since 12.5% activation rate is quite low, it’s recommended to put 2-3 Wraths in wrath deck to increase the rate, with rest of the passive slot filled with furies. During the 14 seconds of activation, you may spam your Thrust / AE36 / Bash / Bombard / Life steal. ' '''Rage' A skill that’s more used in coop than story mode. I don’t personally use it, because I don’t really care about the other Attacker’s damage during coop. (Use your own fury, bro) Use only if you don’t have enough fury to fill up your passive slot. *Compared to bringing 2 Furies on your own, 2 Attackers w/ 4 Rages have equal benefit, PLUS additional damage from other teammate(Tank/Healer). But hey, there are always some selfish bastards on Internet :p''' ' '''Luck' The skill that makes the Luck deck exist. Whenever a normal attack is activated, it gives a chance to do another normal attack that’s a bit stronger. So higher the normal attack, the more it will hit. Luck deck will be explained more in deck building guide. It’s good to stack 2-3 Lucks in passive slot with rest filled with furies to increase activation rate. ' ' Defense Protection You only need to wait 2.5sec after the effect dies out to recast again instantly, so it makes this skill quite spammable I’d personally recommend having 1-2 in your deck in coop mode. Higher the cost, the better (More HP) Provoke A skill that gives a purpose for being a Tank. It’s a must have skill in most bosses, except for some that doesn’t have a random targeting effect (Again, it will show in Skill recommendation menu) It’s still a great skill to use even when the boss don’t target, because the 45% damage absorb is pretty useful, especially when your HP is hitting the roof. Higher the cost, the better (More HP) Fortify Probably the second most mandatory skill to have in a Tank deck, after Protection. It’s recommended to be used right before the boss activates a skill that do comparably more damage than normal attack. It’s not recommended to put more than 1 in your deck, since they will share the same cooldown. Regenerate A skill that’s used to self-regenerate when your Healer don’t do their job properly. It’s quite useful at the moment, since the game is quite new, and there aren’t many well built healers, but as the game ages, it will start to lose its purpose in coop mode. It’s still good to save one for later update (Solo Raids)' '''Crack' A mandatory skill against bosses that do multiple AoE attacks in a row. Even if the boss doesn’t use many AoEs, it’s still a great debuff skill to bosses that do damage much higher than actually manageable for many Tanks. It’s also possible to spam this skill without worrying about its CD, since the gap between reactivation time and CD is only 3s.' ' Retaliate A skill used on bosses that does an unmanageable 1-punch-man skill once every so often. It’s definitely not a skill used in most coop maps at the moment, since there’s only 1-2 bosses out of 16 that actually has a heavy single targeting skill. Also, the CD is WAY too long, so you need to use this skill wisely.' '''Evade' A similar skill compared to Retaliate, except that the effect time is increased to 5 seconds and CD decreased to 24 seconds. However, it can only evade 1 incoming attack, and does no damage at all, so it’s much less useful compared to Retaliate. (Some bosses can cast 2-3 attacks during 2.2 seconds) Charge A skill that doesn’t serve as much purpose in current version of Qurare. (Mandatory in Solo raids). It’s a great debuff skill that could support the Attackers and make their life a bit easier, but a Tank should tank, not support. Save at least 1-2 SR - SR+ of this skill for future content.' '''Suppress' Reduces target's direct healing effect by 45% for 12s and recovers HP equal to 12.5% of kodex HP every 1 sec for 6.5s - CD: 15s Global: yes It’s a kill 2 birds with 1 stone skill that mixes Retrogress and Regenerate in 1 card. A great support card to keep if you don’t have a good Regenerate card for self-healing. Unfortunately, it’s a new skill added in Remastered update, so it doesn’t have an SR+ version of it yet. Damage reflect A skill that should never be used in coop mode. (Please use Endurance or Support to buff your HP instead ; _;) However, it’s another Must-have card for solo raids along with Charge in the future. Save 1-2 up. Fortitude '''A highly recommended skill for any Tank build. Simply reducing 12% of incoming damage can save your life. Use it if you have it. Resurrect Another self-healing skill, but it’s much more useful than Regenerate skill, especially against bosses that casts fast Normal attacks. It will give you a stackable DoT healing every second that could potentially save your life in any boss fights. If you were hit 4 times during 8 seconds this skill is activated, it basically means that you’ll be healing 1.52% of your HP every seconds during that time. Strongly recommended in any Tank decks. Endurance MUST Unless you want your Healer in your coop party to rip his shirt and throw his controller at the screen. Also, since it’s stackable, it’s recommended to put at least 2 in your deck.' '''Support A skill to use when you don’t have many Endurance skill. I mean, who cares about your party’s HP, when you can be all fat and meaty to take all the damage by yourself, right?' Sidestep Grants 11% chance to avoid damage when hit by an enemy CD: 10s Global: No A bit of an awkward card to keep as a passive There is actually a build where you go full Sidestep that avoids boss’ attack half the time in Korea, but once you get unlucky and get hit, you’re pretty much screwed due to lack of HP+ passives. Plus, there aren’t too many sidestep card that exist at the moment that could fill your passive slot. - Not recommended at the moment. Heal Cure One of the primary heal skill used in both Repent/Heal deck due to its short CD that can cover most normal attacks and DoT. Recommended to use cards with higher cost(stat), since the healing comes directly from STI (Attack + Defense / 2) Remember that it heals the member with Lowest HP, so you have to check that the Tank has the lowest HP before using this, or else you’ll end up healing your Attacker instead, which will eventually kill the Tank. Heal Heavier version of Cure with much more heal, but longer CD. Skill that gives you the purpose of being a healer. Please don’t queue as a healer if you don’t have this skill. Again, use a card with high cost for this skill with the same reason as Cure.' '''Friendship' A skill that cures everyone in your party when the boss casts an AoE skill. Every boss in Qurare coop / Endgame has an AoE skill of some sort, so you MUST carry this skill if you don’t want your Attackers to die before your Tank.' '''Repent' A skill that will help you breeze through the main story mode, and at the same time, a skill your team will HATE you for carrying in coop. This skill will practically inflict a DoT on an enemy that can be stacked, then be ignited by a skill called Punish. Yes, Punish will heal one of your team member quite significantly when it’s used, but in order to actually run a proper Repent deck, you’ll have to carry at least 2-3 Repents in your deck, or your Punish damage will be quite insignificant to the boss, hence giving poor heals to the party. Here is a Punish That’s used along with 2-3 Repents. The problem with this is that if you were to fill your actives with at least 3 cards that only casts 1 healing skill in total, your party will suffer quite a lot from lack of heals. You’ll also have to fill other 1-2 active slot with either 1 active heal skill, and a utility card. Repent/Punish is highly recommended to use during story mode where it can clear waves of enemies in stable pace WITH a heal fellow. So it’s a good skill to have ONLY for story maps. If your heal deck is quite built with high amount of binds, it’s not bad to try coop with it, but it’s still not recommended. Please let your Attackers do the Attacks in coop. Will explain further in Deck build guide. Shield Shields party members under attack absorbing dmg up to 145% of kodex SPI for 6 sec - effect decrease as the number of pt member increase - CD: 10s Global: No Another new skill that rolled in with Remastered update. It’s a great card to have that can potentially block an AoE if it’s used in right timing, but in order to fully absorb the damage, you’d have to level this card quite high, with many binds. Purify One of the utility skill that a healer must be carrying in certain boss fights for potential debuffs that will decrease Party’s HP / Defense / Attack. The higher the rarity, shorter the cooldown will become. The cost and rarity of this skill is irrelevant to its effect, so you can use any purify as you find in game and replace as you go. Dispel The other utility skill that’s mandatory for healers. It removes buffs that bosses cast on themselves such as Attack / Defense buffs. Either Purify or Dispel or both must be carried in any boss fights, in order to help clearing faster. As well as Purify, the CD decreases as the rarity increases, so replace as you go. Prayer A stackable passive skill that will increase your overall SPI (Attack + Defense / 2) which will increase the healing ability of your cards. (Cure/Heal/Friendship/Punish) It’s as mandatory as Attackers carrying Fury, and Tanks carrying Endurance. Peace A skill that gives DoT healing to party members whenever they’re affected by your healing card. Since this skill is stackable, it’s can be used with a Cure, and increase your healing capability to another level. Highly recommended in any heal decks, especially when carrying more than 1 Cures. Empower A skill that’s used both to increase your heal capability and HP. If you suffer from having low HP, this skill is highly recommended. However, if you’re in a spot where you had to choose between Prayer or Empower, choose Prayer.' '''Encourage' Increase each pt member's ATK by 4.5% HP by 4.5% SPI by 9% Skill that’s used to buff both yourself and party members. Your party members will love you for carrying this card in coop. ' ' Contrite A skill that’s mandatory in Repent deck. It will simply give you another stack of Repent with 35% chance, which is quite high. The more stack of Repent there are, the more damage Punish will inflict, hence increasing Healing more.